Kairi's Valentine's Day
by Kasaix
Summary: Kairi hears of how amazing San Fransokyo is, and decides to visit before the final showdown with Master Xehanort. Aqua joins her as they discover Valentine's Day. One misunderstanding leads to another, and they find themselves making out to properly enjoy the holiday.


While journeying across many worlds, both new and old, Jiminy Cricket made thorough notes about each using the Gummiphone that Sora held. Chip and Dale worked with Jiminy to ensure his records would be accessible to the rest of their friends should they have need of it. Ienzo, ever the inquisitive scientist, was especially curious as to what they would find. After receiving a Gummiphone of her own, Kairi made use of it to stay up to date with how Sora was doing. She would read Jiminy's journal entries whenever she had a spare moment, proud of how Sora was handling himself against the darkness, and promising she would stand shoulder to shoulder with him as soon as she could.

One such world caught Kairi's attention: San Fransokyo. Tomorrow would see the final battle against Master Xehanort's darkness, and she wanted to have a bit of fun in the sprawling city filled with amazing technology and a team of superheroes The princess made sure her outfit was all right, her pink and black dress, with black ruffles on one side of her skirt and plaid on the other, with thick belted boots on her feet, and a cat-eared hood on her back. Once settled, she used a spare gummi ship and set out to see this world, and take some pictures. Aqua wasn't about to let her go off on her own, and wanting to see something exciting after a decade in the realm of darkness, she joined Kairi on her little adventure, wearing her normal attire of black bike shorts and a blue halter top.

The two girls arrived in San Fransokyo and were in awe at the large city before them. "Hey, are you Kairi?" A voice called from behind. The two found the source, the hero Go Go Tomago, geared up in her black and yellow armor. Kairi stepped forward and nodded. "Yes. Are you Go Go?" She answered. Go Go nodded. "Yep. Here for Valentine's Day?" The hero inquired. Aqua and Kairi were confused, and shared glances hoping for answers. Go Go sighed. "Valentine's Day. A day to spend time smooching that special someone. Though mainly girls just go for it. Guys act like deer in headlights when you bring it up. Just watch." She explained, bringing Hiro up on her visor. "Hey, what are we doing for Valentine's Day?" She asked the boy as he flew overhead on Baymax. Hiro processed the question, blushed furiously, and stammered. Go Go chuckled and gave him a break, ending their call. "See? Deer in headlights." She concluded her demonstration. Kairi nodded in understanding. "Okay. How do we celebrate Valentine's Day?" She inquired, liking the idea. Go Go thought for a moment. "A date, really. Go out to eat or something, maybe catch a movie. There should be plenty of smooching. Then head home. Really, check out any rom-com movie, you'll get the idea." She explained. Kairi and Aqua made mental notes, wanting to have as much fun as they can before the battle.

Go Go parted ways with the girls and set off with her friends to go on patrol. Kairi and Aqua decided to follow Go Go's advice and go on a date. Apparently it was a 'girls thing', and they misunderstood that part. While Go Go was teasing Hiro, Kairi and Aqua took it to literally mean 'only girls did Valentine's Day'. While Kairi would like to have fun with Sora, to her mind, her options were only girls, and she had Aqua with her. The two set off to the nearest diner, a nice outdoor place that served food they had not tried before. They ate and talked happily, with free drinks and snacks offered by the diner and other patrons for the 'cute couple'. They were given a single large chocolate shake with two straws, one for each, that had a heart-shaped strawberry drizzle on top. They quickly took one straw each and enjoyed the drink.

After paying for their meal, able to convert munny into San Fransokyo's currency, they left the diner and discussed their next spot. Kairi noticed a number of people, clearly on dates, holding hands. Kairi giggled and quickly took Aqua's hand, flashing the keyblade master a bright smile. Aqua chuckled and held onto the princess's hand as they continued their date. The battle against the real Organization XIII seemed so distant as they enjoyed their time together.

The two keyblade wielders drifted over to an outdoor concert that drew a sizable crowd. The band on stage was rocking out a love song that the crowd, including Kairi and Aqua, cheered along. The song died down, and the lead singer, a punk-dressed young woman, called out to the crowd. "Okay girls, show that special person some love!" Aqua and Kairi started to blush as everyone around them proceeded to kiss. "I guess 'dates' are meant for people in a romantic relationship." Aqua determined. Kairi nodded. "That means people have been assuming we were like that all day." The younger girl theorized. The two girls shared a flustered look. Kairi decided to follow their ways to celebrate Valentine's Day and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Aqua's lips. The master was taken aback, surprised by the act, and more surprised by how much she didn't oppose it. In fact, it felt nice. Aqua leaned into the kiss and held the younger girl close. They began to get more intimate, making out just as the couples around them did with their partners. Kairi heard something interesting and opened an eye to see two girls using their tongues as they made out. The princess imitated what she saw, something both she and Aqua enjoyed. It was strange to them, letting their tongues move about together, feeling and tasting one another in such a manner, but they liked it, and wanted more.

New feelings bubbled inside the two keyblade wielders. They ended their kiss, although begrudgingly, and quietly walked away from the crowd, eager to kiss some more. They followed another couple of girls, dressed in punk rock clothes, who headed into a small hotel, holding hands and giggling all the while. One of the girls slipped her hand onto the other girl's ass, then went between her thighs and gaining a positive, though embarrassed reaction. Kairi was about to try something similar, but Aqua grabbed her hand and gave her a wry smile, making the younger keyblade wielder giggle in response.

The couple ahead of them were given a white key card to go to a love suite, and also paid for a second, as well as pointing to Aqua and Kairi, with the word 'newbies' being clearly heard. The two girls blew kisses at Aqua and Kairi before departing. The clerk gave a card key to the two wielders and a small booklet the rocker girls gave him. Confused, the master and princess took both and went to the room indicated on the key card. It lead to a room with a heart symbol on the front and read "Love Suite 3". The girls entered and found a room made specifically for couples to enjoy themselves, including scented candles, a large bed, a bathroom with a large tub, and a TV. Kairi bounded over to the bed and plopped down, laughing in excitement. Aqua strolled over to her and looked at the booklet, finding positions and maneuvers for girls to have sex detailed inside. She blushed and hurried to close the book. Curious, Kairi took it from her and looked at it. She slowly stood up and blushed, but was curious. "Wow, so we could do this?" She wondered. Aqua was surprised. "I think we've had enough Valentine's Day fun, don't you?" The master reasoned. Kairi giggled. "Cute~" She teased, giving the master another kiss. She tossed the booklet onto the bed and moved one hand to the older girl's chest, and the other between her thighs, touching sensitive places and causing Aqua to gasp in surprise.

Not one to be idle, Aqua moved her own hands, one to flip Kairi's skirt up to rub her panty-covered flower as she slipped her tongue into the girl's mouth. Kairi moaned into their kiss, moving herself forward to feel more of Aqua's hand. With a slight chuckle, Aqua ended the kiss and stepped backward, away from Kairi's roaming hands. She slowly peeled her clothes off, exposing her chest to the young girl, who promptly did the same, feeling a rush of excitement and arousal. Glancing a page in the booklet, Kairi moved forward after she was just down to her white panties and got on her knees in front of Aqua. She pulled down the master's tight black shorts herself, delighted to see the older girl wore no panties beneath, and tentatively ran her tongue along the girl's warm flower, delighting in the taste. Aqua softly moaned, placing a hand on the princess's head, urging her on. She felt something rapidly build up in her, and pulled Kairi's head away. The girl looked up, mouth soaked with Aqua's juices, and frowned.

Aqua looked down, chest heaving with each labored breath. "My turn." She said, pulling Kairi to her feet and giving her a deep and passionate kiss. She lead Kairi onto the bed and laid her down, hovering just above her. Aqua slipped one of her hands beneath Kairi's damp panties and rubbed her eager slit, causing the girl to moan. Aqua enjoyed seeing the girl writhe with her touch, it filled her with a sense of want and desire, and she acted on it. Before Kairi could climax, Aqua stopped and moved off the bed. The girl whined in frustration, but stopped when she saw Aqua pull at her panties and take them off. The master took up the booklet and flipped to a page. Eager to try the position she saw, she turned it around and showed Kairi. The girl quickly moved back on the bed and smiled wantonly. "Let's do it." She agreed.

Kairi watched, pulse racing, as Aqua crawled onto the bed, eyes locked onto hers. Kairi spread her legs wide for the master, her wet flower waiting for the blue-haired girl. Aqua sat on the bed and moved herself closer, lacing her legs with Kairi's as the two girls pushed against one another, their flowers meeting and grinding together. The two cried out in pleasure and ecstasy with just one touch. Following the booklet's instructions, Aqua began to grind herself against Kairi, each movements sending waves of pleasure through them both. They quickly found a rhythm that worked for them both, leaning back and propping themselves up with their arms behind them. Aqua watched Kairi, having seen her in a new light since they first kissed at the outdoor concert. She knew her heart belonged to another, but for now, she wanted the young princess to herself. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her close and giving her another kiss, which was happily reciprocated.

The kiss ended, allowing Aqua to lean Kairi back just a bit so she could get a better view of the girl's chest. The master had been eyeing Kairi's breasts, and having seen another page in the booklet, decided to act upon her desires. She leaned down and licked the girl's chest, paying attention to one with her mouth and tongue, before moving onto the other. This added to the pleasure they both felt, thankful for taking part in the holiday San Fansokyo celebrated.

Kairi had lost strength by then, but Aqua was more than able to continue rocking herself against her partner. Aqua licked and suckled on both of Kairi's breasts, taking care to give enough attention to each. Kairi's mind was clouded by lust, and wanted nothing more than to enjoy herself with Aqua. She leaned up, prompting Aqua to stop teasing her nipples, and went in for another passion-filled kiss. Sweet release was building in them both, compelling Aqua to put in more effort. Kairi ended the kiss and cried out in pleasure as she held onto Aqua. The master did the same, enjoying the closeness she felt with the younger girl, their chests rubbing against each other. The two girls, new lovers, climaxed in unison, crying out as pleasure tore through their bodies.

The two held onto one another, gasping for air as their bodies became sensitive to everything. They shared another brief kiss and smiled to one another. Kairi giggled and stroked Aqua's cheek. "I'm glad we came. Happy Valentine's Day." She spoke. Aqua chucked. "Me too. I think I want to enjoy it some more though." The master admitted. Kairi blinked in surprise, but laughed. "I would like that." The girl agreed. Aqua pulled away from Kairi and went to her hands and knees, lowing her head between Kairi's thighs so she could return the favor the princess did for her earlier. The older girl savored her new lover's juices, and the sweet sounds she made. "I think we should invite other girls. I bet they would love to celebrate with us." Kairi suggested. Aqua stopped and gave her a confused look. The princess continued. "Sure. Lea's lost friend, Namine, maybe even that Larxene would change her mind if she knew how much fun Valentine's Day was." She decided. Aqua gave her a weary look. "Maybe."

Author's Notes: Can't believe it took me this long to write another Kingdom Hearts story, since I liked writing the first one so much. Aqua and Kairi, top waifus of the series. I hope you liked it! That ending is an opening if I ever decide to write that chapter with more Kingdom Hearts girls.


End file.
